Murder
by Moongara Shadow Walker
Summary: What happens when you watch too much Anime and too much Law and Order
1. Murder and the Gung Ho Guns

Disclaimer- I own neither the Animes mentioned here in, or Law and Order, I am however addicted to both. I do own Sharpfang and Legaran Moongara. If you are wondering about the strange murder weapons, it was an idea that floating into my head, I think it was from a program on "less than lethal" if there is such a thing weapons and they said that even a bible could be used as a weapon. So no complaining.  
  
Sharpfang yawned; it had been a long night. Their prey had skipped again, and likely had fled to Canada. Sharpfang was not exactly thrilled with the minor nature of the hunt but the pay was good and it was an interesting test of the skills of the Gung Ho Guns. damn, that guy is hard to find{you're telling me} "What the Hell?" Sharpfang screamed, jumping back and nearly falling down the stairs. Legato caught her. A dark clothed figure ran past and nearly knocked them both off balance. Sharpfang half cursed, half roared as she lunged at that, reaching for her sword. now to see how sharp they got it this time Legato grabbed her by her collar. "No!" Legato snapped. "I do not want to have to clean up any messes while we are here." Sharpfang went limp. The figure kept moving. "Ok, what is that?" Sharpfang said, pointing to the badly disfigured body in the hallway. "Since when did the dead bother my second in command?" "Since they started appearing on my door step without my help." Sharpfang answered back sharply. {sorry}chalk on up to sleep deprivation Sharpfang took out her cell phone and called the police.  
  
"So what do we have?" Briscoe asked the crime scene technician. "A male, late 30s, beaten to death. Those two found him." He motioned to Sharpfang and Legato who were both trying very hard to make an exit. "Either of you two see anything?" Curtis asked Sharpfang and Legato. "Yes, we were just coming back from dinner and we were nearly run off the stairs by an unnaturally tall male going the opposite direction." Sharpfang said, hiding her katana behind her back. {try mind control its easier}you do it{fine, you could wave that sword within an inch of their nose and they would not see it now}thank you "If you are going ask if we got a good look at him, the answer is no." Legato added. "Thank you, you can go now, we will get in touch if there's anything else." Curtis said. They did not need to be told twice. "Hey, Ray, here's something strange." Briscoe said, pointing to a book lying by the victim. "It's the murder weapon, and it's a bible." "You're kidding me, Lenny." The stunned detective responded. "No, he is not." The technician added, " the book is soaked in blood and the victim has imprints of the spine on his chest and head."  
  
"So he was killed with a bible?" Anita Van Buren asked her two detectives. "It appears that way." Briscoe answered. "This makes how many, Lenny?" "Five." "Great, talk about ironies." "Doesn't it bother anyone that this mad man is defiling the word of God with blood." Curtis said sounding angry. "I mean how many times does Jesus say to forgive your enemies." "Just because he kills with it, does not mean he has read it." The older detective remarked. "Enough, we need to catch this guy, save the religious commentary for later, do you have any leads?" Van Buren asked. "One, the two who found the last victim saw someone leaving the scene."  
  
"Are you sure you can not remember anything else?" Lenny asked Sharpfang. "Sorry, I can't, I was too busy trying not fall." Sharpfang answered. "I was occupied with catching her when the guy ran by. He nearly knocked her down the stairs." Legato added.you are lying{its just a slightly bent truth}you are hopeless About this time Wolfwood walked in. "Legato, who are these people?" He asked. "Their from the homicide unit of the police." Legato explained. "They want to know about that guy Sharpfang and I found last night." "You're a priest, aren't you?" Curtis asked Wolfwood. "Yah, so?" "Just wondering. Where were you last night?" "Here, reading. Who was killed anyway?" "The guy who lives one floor above us. You know, the one who a jerk to you." Sharpfang answered. "Thank for your help, we will be in touch." Briscoe said, turning to leave. He took one quick look at their bookshelf. "These yours?" He asked Wolfwood, motioning to the religious texts. "Yah, after all I am a priest." "No bible?" Rey asked. "No." "Where did you say you were a priest?" "I didn't, I over see an orphanage in another city, I am retreat here, but I left my bible at home, I was not expecting to do any ministering while on vacation. That is just reading material." Wolfwood answered. The two detectives took one last look around and left. "Lets talk to the super about both our victim and that group." Curtis suggested as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"You want to know about the guy you found dead. He was bum, total jerk, took me forever to get rent from him, and always something strange going on in his apartment." The superintendent said. "You know, strange sounds, strange smells." "And the group we asked about." "Very nice, pretty quiet. Asked for a permit for two pets, turns out they are wolves that are as tame as lap dogs. One thing that seemed strange though was that the youngest of the group, Sharpfang, I think, did all the talking. But she always checked things with the guy with the blue hair. They are always together, I mean I always see them together. She seems a little young for him, but who am I to judge, the other three did not talk. The other woman was a little weird, strange thing over her eye. When I asked, she just snapped." "That makes five, we only saw three." Briscoe commented. "The other two work, one is a musician, and the other woman is a teacher." "Can we see their application?" "Sure." The super handed them the forms. "Can we have copies of these?"  
  
"Ok, this priest, his name is Nicolas D. Wolfwood. He is in the system because he has permits for 6 semi-auto pistols, Sharpfang has carry permits for two semi-automatics, no makes or models are listed for either, just brand not on record." Curtis said staring at the printout. "The others are not." Briscoe added. "Hey, Ray, how many priests you know own that kind of fire power but no bible?" "None." "If you think he is strange, you should meet his two roommates, Legato and Sharpfang." "Oh?" The lieutenant asked. "Legato has blue hair and these piercing yellow eyes." Briscoe explained. "And he is fiercely protective of Sharpfang." "Sharpfang is even stranger, she wears all black leather with silver accent, medieval style and has a permit to carry a katana, I saw the sword and the permit. And, just for effect, she has two gray wolves." Curtis added. "That's along with two semi-automatics of a brand unknown?" "I have never seen a permit like this, but it is there." "Go look into the victim just to be sure we are not barking up the wrong tree, get the super to open his apartment."  
  
"What died in here?" Ray asked, as he opened the door into the apartment. The whole place looked like a horror movie set. A huge upside down pentagram hung above an altar opposite them. "Look at this." Lenny said, pointing to the floor, there was huge pool of blood. They followed the trail of blood to another victim. "He's been here since his friend was killed." Ray said, and then called the crime scene people on his cell phone.  
  
"Male, mid 30s, killed about 36 hours ago, about the same time your other victim was. This victim, however, was not beaten to death. He was stabbed with a single edged blade." The medical examiner explained. "The blade was long, but not like a knife, it had a single incline point. More than likely an oriental blade." "What?" Ray asked. "Like a ninja sword." "Or a katana." Briscoe finished. "That would be consistent."  
  
"Police, open up." Briscoe said, knocking on Sharpfang's door. "Can we speak with you?" Ray asked. "Sure, I have told you, I want to be of help." "Where are your wolves?" Briscoe asked, surveying the apartment. "Amaraq, Azure, come here, and bring my sword, I think the detectives want to see it." Sharpfang yelled behind her, then motioned for them to come in and sit down. "What are you, psychic?" Briscoe asked sitting down. "No, considering how much blood has soaked into the ceiling, I figure something or someone was stabbed. And since I have the only documented long blade in the building, I figured you want to see it." "You did not think anything of the blood soaked ceiling?" "No, considering it has happened before, except last time it was animal blood, at least according to my wolves. They don't like human blood, I know that because I accidentally cut my hand once, and then tried to feed them, they would not take it."no, I am not going to tell them I can talk to you "Why not?" was the telepathic response. At this point, the two gray wolves trotted in, one was holding a sword. The blade nearly slid out of the sheath, Sharpfang took the sword from him and slid it back into the sheath. "Thank you Amaroq, that's a good boy. Now sit both of you." They obeyed. Sharpfang handed Lenny the sword. "Where is your friend, Nicholas D. Wolfwood?" Briscoe asked taking the sword from her. "Come to think of it, where is everyone else?" Curtis asked. "Midvalley and Dominique are at work, Wolfwood is out on a walk and Legato is getting dinner for all of us, ok?" "We need to talk to Mr. Wolfwood when he returns. But thank you for letting us test your sword, would you mind if we took a look around." "I had it sharpened a week ago, just to warn you but I have no problem with you looking around." Sharpfang said. They both stared at her. "Which room is Wolfwood's?" "The other one." Sharpfang said. "Legato and I share a room, the other three share the two rooms on the other side of the apartment." "This is your room?" Briscoe asked, shocked. He surveyed the place, half of the room was carpeted in two very strange looking hides, and the wall was hung with at least a dozen swords, plus three very strange looking animal skulls. Two large caliber semi-automatic pistols with jackals painted across the muzzles rested on the dresser. On a table against the wall stood two statues, a figure of a jackal headed human and a wolf. The other half of the room was bare by comparison. "Yah, well, I kind of like collecting blades, in case you did not notice. The hide rugs make Legato nervous but he deals with it. His bed is closer to the door, hence the lack of decoration." Sharpfang explained.  
  
"How long are the lab results going to take?" Van Buren asked completely stunned. "At least two days. There is canine blood on the sword, probably from one of her wolves, from having one of them fetch it like it's a stick, plus whatever animal blood dripped onto the blade from above, so the lab has to sort through everything to actually find human blood, if it is there." Curtis explained. "But her alibi is solid, the door man saw them come in about an hour after the time of death on your first victim plus the credit card company has a transaction on her card about 20 minutes before so we can knock her off the list, my guess, the murderer kills the first guy, then waits around and kills the guy in the hall and then flees." Briscoe added. "What about this Wolfwood, he has an alibi?" Van Buren continued. "We have yet to talk to the gun happy priest." Briscoe remarked. "And I think I have a motive for you, the two victims were Satan worshipers, the bible was a touch of poetic justice." "Please tell you are joking." The shocked lieutenant said. "No, he isn't, you should have seen this place, it had everything, including a list of all of our other victims, they were all part of the cult." Curtis explained. "So you think they were part of a satanic cult that a renegade priest was trying to wipe out. It's a nice motive, nail it all down." Van Buren said.  
  
"It might be your murder weapon, it might not." The ME said. "Might not?" Briscoe asked. "It is consistent, however, I found one thing a little out of place. This weapon was just sharpened right? There should be a small amount of metal shavings, I mean if it was not used between the time it was sharpened and when it was used to kill this guy, I have yet to find any. But this blade is an extremely unusual alloy, if there are an trace amounts of metal in the wounds, trust me I will be able to make a definitive match one way or the other." "Anything else?" Curtis added. "Yah, ask her where she got it, I have a technician in the ballistics department who has been eyeing it." Both of the detectives rolled their eyes.  
"Detective, you have a call, its from a Sharpfang, she says that Wolfwood has come back if you want to talk to him."  
  
"Oh, you're back." Sharpfang said, opening the door. "Yes, may we speak with Wolfwood?" Briscoe asked. "Sure, hey Nick, wake up and get out here." Sharpfang yelled over her shoulder. "Coming" was the drowsy reply from the other room. try and look presentable Sharpfang ordered Wolfwood telepathically. By the time Nicholas entered, he looked a little less like he had just gotten out of bed. "We would rather do this down at the station." Briscoe said. "Fine, I will also go with you." Sharpfang said bluntly. "Then I will go too." Legato said. "I am what you call her legal guardian." "That's nice, but why do you want to come with us, Sharpfang?" Curtis asked. "Because I am the only one here with any legal knowledge." "You are planning to act as his lawyer, he is not even under arrest." yet  
  
"Its only a matter of time till the lab results come back." Briscoe said to Wolfwood. They were sitting in the interrogation room of the station. "I have not done anything." "Oh, please, you own 6 guns, but you don't have a bible, come on Father, you don't honestly believe that." Curtis commented. "He could not have done it." Sharpfang said bluntly. "Why?" Briscoe said. "Because there is one detail you missed, I had just picked up my katana when I was coming back. Check the records. I had picked it up before dinner." "You said it was sharpened a week ago." Curtis said. "Correct, I had it sharpened a week ago, but I had not gotten around to picking it up and paying for it till two days ago." Sharpfang continued. "I know you can get credit card records, so check. My mistake for assuming you had looked." There was a knock at the door, and Curtis left. "So, what do you think?" Curtis said. "I think she knows more than your average 17 year old." Van Buren said, staring into the interrogation room. "And she is right, you missed that when you were looking at the credit card records." "You did not see her room, she had at least a half dozen other blades." "So, you only took her sword." "Because it was the only thing with blood on it, but we should have checked her other weapons." "Hold them for now." Van Buren said. "Lieutenant, you might want to see this." On of the junior officers said, coming into the observation room. "There was another murder."  
  
"It happened about an hour ago." An officer said. "And this time I found two murder weapons. Your victim was beaten and then stabbed." "You found both weapons?" Briscoe asked.  
  
"You are free to go." Curtis said to Sharpfang, Legato and Wolfwood. "Its hard to commit murder when you are in the interrogation room." "Detective, if you need any assistance, please call us, no hard feelings, we all have a job to do." Sharpfang said, shaking Curtis's hand. The others had left. "This is yours, I think you will want to take it before one of our technicians walks off with it." Curtis said, handing Sharpfang her katana. "The ME wanted to know, where did you get it?" "Birthday present from Legato, as to where he got it, I do not know, but the handle is my design."  
  
"Who are you?" Van Buren asked the thin white haired woman standing in her office. She too wore a sword, except she was wearing a saber; it complimented her military styled uniform. Since when did a sword become a fashion accessory? Van Buren thought to herself. "It is none of your business, just tell me if you have caught anyone who is using the word of the Lord as a murder weapon." The woman said. She had a strong English accent. "No, the suspect we had could not have done it. So we are back to square one." "Have you ever heard of the Iscariot organization?" The woman asked. "No. Should I have?" Van Buren looked skeptical. "Let me see the murder weapon you recovered." "I can't, it's against procedure." "I don't care, let me see it." "Would a picture due?" "Yes." The woman said, taking the picture from Van Buren. "Damn, it is Iscariot. What are they doing over here?" "You know something?" Van Buren asked staring at the confused woman. "You are looking for an un-naturally tall Catholic priest. I expect when you catch him, you will extradite him to England where we will try him." "Let us catch him first." Van Buren said.  
  
"Police, freeze." Briscoe shouted, brandishing his gun at the priest. "What authority do you have to stand in the way of the will of God?" The priest said. "Just drop your blades and come with us." Briscoe said. "I think not." The priest swung his arms around creating a wall of paper. Briscoe and Curtis both stared. Neither of the detectives could move when a large number of swords came flying out of the center. The sounds of gunshots broke the detectives out of their daze. A tall, thin figure in a red coat stood in the doorway holding two semi-automatics; he had just split nearly all of the flying swords. Two crossbow bolts snapped the weapons closest to the detectives ultimately saving their lives; another bolt stuck the priest robe to the ground. Curtis turned and saw Sharpfang in the shadow holding a crossbow. She saluted and faded back into the shadows. "Who are you?" Briscoe said. "Not to sound ungrateful but do you have permits for those?" "I am an agent of the Hellsing organization." The figure said. "Sorry for the lack of explanation," the strange woman said as she appeared at the side of the strange male. "I am Integra Winggate Hellsing, Head of the Hellsing Organization, hunters of the undead and those who break the laws of God." "At any rate, you, priest you are under arrest for murder." Briscoe said snapping cuffs onto the priest. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, if you can not afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you." "Hey, Sharpfang, what are you doing here?" Curtis asked, once the priest had been shoved into the patrol car. "Other than saving your lives, seeing the man who nearly got my friend arrested." She said. shit, what is Integra doing here Sharpfang hid herself as fast as she could the moment she saw Integra and Alucard.  
  
I promise to have the next chapter up when get over my slightly bad case of writers block. 


	2. Court

Disclaimer- I own neither the Animes mentioned here in, or Law and Order, I am however addicted to both. I do own Sharpfang and Legaran Moongara. If you are wondering about the strange murder weapons, it was an idea that floated into my head, I think it was from a program on "less than lethal" weapons and they said that even a bible could be used as a weapon. So no complaining.  
  
"Case 66090 People v. Alexander Anderson, 8 counts murder in the first degree, two counts attempted murder 1." The bailiff said. "He has been busy. Do I hear a plea?" The judge said. "Not guilty, your honor." Said the lawyer. "You have no right to judge me, only God can judge me and He will reward me for my service." Anderson said. "That's enough, Ms. Moongara, do I hear the people on bail?" "Your honor," Legaran Moongara said. "If I may, the defendant has killed 7 people in cold blood and attacked two police officers, I see no point in allowing him to wander the streets." "I agree. Bail is denied, next case."  
  
"Sharpfang, what you doing here?" Curtis asked. "Watching, I have an interest in this." Sharpfang said. "What is your interest in this?" Curtis asked. "This guy took a crack at me once." Sharpfang said.  
  
"What's this?" Jack McCoy asked, opening the court notice. "Its an extradition request from that woman Integra." "Why?" Legaran asked. "She claims that this guy has committed crimes over there too. How much do we know about this Hellsing organization?" "Not enough, look what is about to walk in the door." Integra and her dark bodyguard had entered the front office. "Show them in." "I take it you got my notice." Integra said, as she sat down. "Yes, and we intend to fight it." McCoy said flatly. "You have no right to try him, your laws do not take into account certain factors about this case." "What factors, this priest murdered six people in cold blood." "I thought it was seven." The bodyguard said. "The last victim was a mugger, he had a sheet a mile long." Moongara said. "We figure it was self defense." "Six of your victims were part of a cult, am I correct?" Integra asked. "What became of the bodies?" "They are still in the morgue, why?" "Alucard, get over there and keep them dead." Integra ordered. Alucard walked through the wall and vanished. The two DAs stared, stunned. "Sorry, you have no jurisdiction to ask for extradition." McCoy said bluntly snapping out of it. Integra glared at him. "If looks could kill." Moongara said under her breath.  
  
"Well, along with Integra's extradition request, we have a notice of intent to get the charges dismissed." Legaran handed the paper to McCoy. "On what grounds?" "On the grounds that we have no evidence." "You deal with Integra and her request, I will deal with the matter of the dismissal."  
  
"Your honor." Integra said, "I stand here as a representative of the government of Her Majesty the Queen of England. You have a criminal wanted by my government for far worse crimes." "Worse than cold blooded murder?" The judge asked. "He has killed several of our military personnel, along with my people." "Your honor, if I may." Legaran said. "We have a strong case against him here, if the British government would like to add its charges to ours, we would have no problem with that, however we have no intention of allowing the suspect to be extradited. Least of all because of some weak argument given by a self righteous official who will not tell us her real reasons." "How dare you!" Integra shouted. "Councilors, you will both address yourselves to me."  
  
"Well, one down, one to go." Legaran said. "I will deal with the dismissal request." McCoy said. "Do you think there is any ground for it." "No, our case will hold up. We have the murder weapon, we pretty much have his confession and we have several witnesses." "What witnesses?" McCoy looked up from his files. "I was not told about any witnesses." "Sharpfang and Legato. Here are their statements." "Why did they come forward?" "Sharpfang told Curtis that our suspect has taken a crack at her before, plus she saw him attack the police officers." "That would explain the crossbow bolts we found." "How did you know she carries a crossbow?" "I found the permits for it. Sharpfang has an interesting set of weapons permits, and I would hate to have her reasons come out on cross." "I will go talk to her."  
  
"Yes?" Sharpfang said, opening the door to Legaran. "I need to talk to you about your rather strange collection." Legaran said.  
  
"Come in." Sharpfang said, opening the door to her. "I heard you had wolves." "Two, Amaroq and Azure. You want to meet them?" Sharpfang whistled and the two wolves trotted in. "Why are you in New York?" Legaran asked. "Simple, we are on vacation, sort of." Sharpfang said. "Sort of?" "The group you have met belong to an organization called the Gung Ho Guns. We are bounty hunters after a fashion. Our last bounty escaped up here, so we followed him. We just need this bounty and then we can really take a vacation, that is if I get through the heads of the rest of them to relax." "And all the weapons, they are part of your job?" "Yah, most of them were gifts when I joined the Gung Ho Guns. I took over from their last leader by frightening him off." "Where are you from?" "Back woods middle of no where." {who are you talking to}{you want some help} Legato walked out of the kitchen. {sorry} "Sorry for all the questions, I just can not afford for the other lawyer to make you into a devil on cross." Legaran explained. "Don't worry, I can handle anything that jerk throws at me. This time I do not have to keep to a script." "What?" "She used to do mock trial at her school." Legato said. "Anything I should know about you?" Legaran asked Legato. "No, nothing of relevance." "I have heard enough witnesses say that and get cut to ribbons on cross." Legaran said bluntly. "I have not murdered anyone, I have done nothing that could be used against me." "What about her?" Legaran said, motioning to Sharpfang. "Could the defense lawyer use her against you?" "No, she is my second in command." "The detectives said that you are very protective of her. Why?" "It is not your concern. If he brings it up, I will make him regret it, I saw his client attack her once, he mentions Sharpfang and I will remind of what she did in self defense." "Self defense. What aren't you telling me Sharpfang?" "The priest substituted in for the preacher at my school once. He made it impossible for me to leave, and then he attacked me with those damn swords, but I defended myself and he was sent limping out of the room."  
  
"So, is there anything that the defense can use?" McCoy asked Legaran as she walked into the office. "No, she might make his head hurt." "Speaking of which, motion of substitution for the defense." "Who?" "Some Vatican lawyer." "Great, lets drag religion into this circus."  
  
"What?" Integra screamed, "You are letting that priest have another of his kind defend him?" "He has that right." McCoy said, completely unphased by the slightly insane lady across the table. He was wonder how she had found out and why she was yelling at him about it. "Integra, calm down. Think about it this way, Sharpfang and her dog get to chew this guy to bits." Alucard pointed out. Legaran looked at him confused, how had he known? "I have been reading your laws and your file has both of their names at least 20 odd times each." He said, pointing to the folder Legaran was holding. "That explains that." Legaran said. "Sharpfang and Legato, here, God, what does it take to kill her? Judging by her actions I thought you had at least permanently injured Legato." "I thought she survived her run in with you?" Alucard said. The two DAs stared at them. "Sorry, let's just say there is history between us and the Gung Ho Guns." Integra said getting up to leave.  
  
"How much weirder is this case going to get?" Legaran asked, staring at the files. "Not much weirder hopefully." McCoy said, "so what do you think she met, about having history with the Gung Ho Guns?" "Judging by her reaction to hearing about it, not good." "And what about that body guard of hers, Alucard is it? What do you make of him?" "He is a vampire." Legaran said bluntly. "You mean like a blood sucker?" McCoy said, laughing. "Come on, Legaran, this case maybe weird but not that weird." "He is a vampire, his eyes are red, he has long fangs, he most definitely a telepath and unless I was seeing things, he can walk through walls." "Ok, aside from that, can this case get any stranger?" "Lets see here, we have a crew of over armed bounty hunters led by a telepathic 17 year old who I am 90 percent sure is not human, a slightly crazed woman and her vampire pet, and a blade happy, self righteous priest with help from the Vatican killing off satanic cult members with bibles." Legaran said, pretending to read the file. "Did I miss anything?" "Yah, a DA with a headache. How do you know those two are telepathic?" "I am too. She gave Legato a chewing out telepathically while I was there. I think they maybe from another world." "I don't care if they have four foot wings and you can talk to animals, lets just take this case and stick it in the win column." McCoy said.  
  
"I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, on my honor as a warrior of the Gung Ho Guns." Sharpfang said, taking the stand. The judge stared at her but shrugged, this case was weird enough to begin with. "Please state your name for the record." Legaran said. "Sharpfang the Blackwolf, second of the Gung Ho Guns." "Impressive title, you saw the defendant leaving the scene?" "Yes, I did, he almost knocked me off my feet." "Have you met the defendant before?" "Yes, he tried to kill me once." "Objection, this has no bearing on this." The Vatican lawyer stood up. "Your honor may we approach." The judge signaled them to come up. "What am I going to hear?" The judge asked. "The defendant has attacked the witness, it establishes a pattern of crimes." Moongara said. "No one here has seen this attack, for all we know she is making it up, it is a prior bad act." The Vatican lawyer said. "True, objection sustained, move on councilor." "Moving on," Legaran said, "you also witnessed the defendant attack the two detectives?" "Yes I did. He attacked them with his swords." "Thank you, your witness." "Second of the Gung Ho Guns, interesting, what are the Gung Ho Guns?" "We are just a group." Sharpfang said. "We are up here on vacation." "Just a group whose members are about as well armed as your average militia." "Objection." Moongara yelled. "Where could this possibly be going?" "Sustained, take this a useful direction or sit." The Judge said. "Sharpfang, isn't it true that your associate, Wolfwood was looked at for this murder?" "Yes, but since your client is sitting there, obliviously the police came to their senses." "The reason the police were looking at him for the murder was your rather strange personal protection devise, correct?" "Yes, at least if you are referring to this." Sharpfang placed her katana onto the bar of the witness stand. "That is what I was referring to. You carry this weapon at all times?" "Yes, I also have a carry permit for it." Sharpfang said, reaching into the sheath and pulling out a folded slip of paper and showing it to him. "Here it is if you want to see it." The attorney looked defeated. "How many other weapons do you own?" "Objection." Moongara snapped. "Your Honor, you stopped this before." "Sustained. Move along." The judge ordered. "One other thing, you do not believe in God, do you, you worship two pagan gods? I see the images of your false gods around your neck? You are here to see a priest of God put away for the crimes of your pagan friend?" "Your Honor." Moongara screamed. "Let me answer." Sharpfang said to Moongara. "For starters, Wolfwood is a better priest than your client will ever be, he cares about the people he is preaching to, your client is only interested in causing destruction and fear, I have seen him, second, I am here to see that justice is done, your client attacked the two detectives and for all Alucard's attempts, I am the one who saved the detectives from your client's onslaught. Trust me, given the choice I would not have gotten involved but since the body was dumped at my door, I became involved. May your insults to Anubis and Shou'fang not fall on deaf ears and may the right of revenge be mind." She paused, and picked up her sword. "I am sorry for my outburst Your Honor, and with that I will leave." She got out of the witness box, and bowed, holding her cloak out and her sword across her chest. She then turned and left. "That was unexpected, how much stranger is this case going to get." McCoy asked Legaran. "Hopefully not much stranger, unless he puts Anderson on the stand." 


	3. priests and problems

Disclaimer- I own neither the Animes mentioned here in, or Law and Order, I am however addicted to both. I do own Sharpfang and Legaran Moongara. If you are wondering about the strange murder weapons, it was an idea that floated into my head, I think it was from a program on "less than lethal" weapons and they said that even a bible could be used as a weapon. So no complaining.  
  
"I hate it when you are right." Legaran said the next day. "Please introduce yourself to the jury." The Vatican lawyer said. "I am Paladin Alexander Anderson from Rome, sent here to wipe out all who oppose the will of God." {I could find out if you like}[I thought I killed you]{this brings back memories}(you guys are giving me a headache)(the DA) "Father Anderson, why were you sent here to the US?" The lawyer asked. "I was sent to investigate the satanic cult that had taken up residence here." "And the members of the cult attacked you?" "Yes, I was defending myself and the Glory of God." "It has been mentioned that you know Sharpfang, any response." "She is a mercenary, a very violent, godless child. She would not obey the oath because she does not believe in God." "Thank you, nothing further for now, Your Honor." The lawyer said, bowing to the judge.  
  
"My name is Legaran, and I have a few questions for you." Legaran said coolly. "Ask away, child." Anderson said. Sharpfang rolled her eyes. {and let me guess, failing miserably}(you two please be quiet) "Being part of a cult is not a crime, is it?" Legaran asked. "Yes, it is a crime before God." "But under the law, hate to break it to you, being part of a cult is not a crime. However, to take the life of another, cult member or police officer is a crime, unless you really were defending yourself. You were defending yourself as you said?" "Yes, I was, myself and the Glory of He who is in Heaven." "That's interesting, because if you were defending yourself, I would think you would run away instead of hitting your opponent with a bible to point of killing them. And knives in the back are not standard wounds resulting from self defense." "Objection, this is not closing." Anderson's attorney said, standing up. "I agree, ask a question or move on." The judge said. "Save it for summation." "Sorry, Your Honor." Legaran said. "Your weapon of choice, these swords of yours." She said, walking across the well and picking up the weapon off the evidence table. "They are hardly as impressive as Sharpfang's katana." "You dare to compare my blessed blades to the weapon of some pagan whore." Alexander snapped. "She is no better than that vampire. I should have killed her when I had the chance." "Had the chance?" Legaran asked. "Your Honor, you already banned this evidence." "His client opened the door." "She baited him." "Hardly, Legaran you do like bending the rules, but you are correct, his client brought it out and the jury has a right to know, but step lightly." The judge said. "So what did you mean, when you had the chance?" "She is a demon, and it is my job to act out the will of God." Anderson said flatly. "That's interesting, because she lives one level below the victims of your little raid in the name of God." "So that was who I ran into, I knew I recognized that roar." Alexander said to himself. "Speak up, Father, you can preach here all you want." Legaran said, stepping back in mock concession. "I should have killed that little demon and her blue haired dog on my way out. I would have too if she had come at me, but that yellow eyed demon stopped her." Anderson said. {I think I like that name} "Good job, doggy, I hope she gave you an extra dog biscuit." "Thank you, Father Anderson." Legaran said condescendingly, "that is all I need from you." She sat down. The lawyer from Rome made a valiant attempt to rehabilitate his client on re-direct but he failed. The image of the tall priest taking his blade to the well-mannered Sharpfang was permanently stuck in the jury's collective mind.  
  
"Sharpfang, may I talk to you?" Legaran said, catching up with Legato and Sharpfang as they left the courtroom. Sharpfang turned. "Legato, wait, let's see what she has to say." Sharpfang said. "I wanted to ask, why did Alexander keep calling you a demon?" Legaran asked. "I will tell you, and then you tell me how you are telepath." Sharpfang said bluntly. "Deal." Legaran answered. "The reason he calls me a demon is because when he attacked me, I turned his wall of paper to ash without touching him." Sharpfang flicked a fireball around on her fingers, Legaran followed it intently, Sharpfang flicked it into the air, caught it and opened her hand to reveal nothing.{show off} "I am a sorceress, to put it bluntly. When we fought, I blasted him into a wall, torched his little wall of paper and turned his swords against him." Legaran nodded. "You are not human, are you?" Legaran asked. "Sorry, I answered your question, now mine. How are you telepathic?" "I asked you whether or not you were human for a reason. This is how I have the abilities of a telepath." Legaran passed her hand over her face. She changed from a human to a creature of Starcatian descent. "That explains that." Legato said. Sharpfang switched from human to her starcat form. "Don't worry, no one can see us." Sharpfang said. "Cloaking spell?" Legaran asked. "Good guess." Sharpfang said. "I am here as a community service assignment of sorts." Legaran said. "Just for the record, Sharpfang, this never happened." "Agreed." Sharpfang said. Legato nodded his acknowledgment. (A/N- sorry for the strange little scene, its part of another plot line that slipped in)  
  
"Interesting day in court." McCoy said. "What do you think will happen tomorrow?" "Hopefully nothing." Legaran yawned. "You want to know the truth, I am hoping the priest slips up again." "I want to see him really slip up and challenge Sharpfang." Legaran said, playing with a small fireball on the ends of her fingertips. "We sell tickets to that and there goes our debts." McCoy did not look up. He was used to her strange habits of using magic to keep herself entertained. "I think the Romans tried that." "So, I did not say we had to start it, but I think if we let things take their course this case may resolve itself." "It that how it is done on your homeworld?" McCoy asked. "Yes." "And you were sent here to study us? I will never understand you." "So, I need to look at my notes for closing, would you object to one more witness?" "Who?" "Sharpfang's friend, Legato." "Why?" "Rebutal, I do not think we can have the credibility of our star witness challenged." "And Legato will help this how?" "He is her closest friend." Legaran said, flipping through her file. "Fine, but he's your witness." McCoy said. "Now, pass me the notes on the closing." 


End file.
